The Forgotten Forest
by badllama
Summary: On a long journey to the Forgotten Forest, Ann and Alex fall in love. They have been friends for 11 years. Will their relationship begin in the forest or will it die? While in the forest they run into a crazy mysterious creature. Or is it a creature?
1. The Journey

Chapter 1 The Journey  
Ann and Alex have been best friends since the third grade. They were always together, but they never dated. One day Alex turned to Ann and asks," Do you want to go into the Enchanted Forest with me?" This shocked Ann because she had never heard of the Enchanted Forest. So she then turns to Alex and asks," The Enchanted Forest? What's the Enchanted Forest?" "You mean you have never heard of the Enchanted Forest!" "Nope never." "Wow! You are one of the firsts." "Well what is it?" Alex didn't know what to say. He had heard many things about the Enchanted Forest, but, he had never really actually been there. He didn't even remember if he knew where it was. He didn't want to lie to Ann; yet, he didn't want her knowing he didn't actually know it existed "Well." He began. "Well?" "It's out over the mountains." "I don't care where it is! I want to know what it is!" This made Alex have to think. Did he remember what it was? He remembered where! He had to think of a diversion. He really liked Ann. He didn't want to hurt their friendship by lying, but he also wanted to spend some time alone with her. " It's a forest that everyone has forgotten about. Another name for it would be the Forgotten Forest. Ancient Peoples that have far been extinct once roamed it. Well we think they are extinct." "Alex why are you taking me there?" "I wasn't finished yet." "Oh sorry." " No one has been there for century's. Some people think that there is this mysterious monster that lives in the middle of the forest. No one that has seen it has lived to tell." " Then why are you trying to get me to go there?" " They are only suspicions Ann." " Yes I know but what if they are true?" " Am I your friend or what Ann?" " Yes!" "So will I be there to protect you?" "Yes!" " So will you go?" "I guess." " We will leave at dawn." As Ann went off to pack for the long journey she wondered if the suspicions were right? Were there really Ancient Peoples and mysterious monsters out there in the forest? Why had she said she would go? At dawn, Alex was at their meeting spot first. He had really been looking forward to spending the whole weekend with Ann. He wondered did she like him in the same way he liked her? They had been friends for a while now. Since they were 9. Now they were 20. He had liked her all this time; yet, he had never tried to win her heart. He thought it was time. When he saw her walking towards him, he thought she looked so radiant, so, so, beautiful, like a mysterious princess. This is what he had thought everyday for the past 11 years. " Are we ready to get going?" she asks. " Yeah I think." He stutters As he shifts the bag on his shoulders, he looks around to make sure they weren't being followed. He did want to be alone this weekend with Ann. No visitors or any guests. What if there was no Forgotten Forest? What if it was all a lie? What would Ann think then? 


	2. On The Road to Somewhere

Chapter 2 On The Road To Somewhere  
  
While on their way to the forest, Alex could not stop looking at Ann. He had been praying for this day to come for ages, but now that it was here he was dying to turn back around. He wasn't scared he just didn't know if she liked him in that same way. While looking at Ann he noticed something was following them. He thought it might be one of those Ancient Peoples trying to kill them, but it wasn't. It was only a cat! He felt relieved. " Alex." "Yes Ann." " Why did you ask me to come here?" " Were friends right?" " Yes"  
  
" Ok well that's why I brought you here." He knew that was lie right off. That wasn't the only reason why he brought her here. He didn't want her knowing yet because she might turn back around and go home. Ann looked at him with wonder. He sighed and kept walking. While Ann was walking she thought hard. There was something about Alex that wasn't right. He had wanted to spend time with her a lot lately. Could this mean he actually liked her the same way she liked him? She was confused yet her hopes were rising. She wanted to be with Alex for the rest of her life. She really wanted to know why he was brining her here. She sighed and looked at the ground. " Ann." " Yes Alex." " People tell me that you like me more than a friend. Is this true?" " Hugh.. Hugh.. Alex I think I have to tell you something." Alex's hopes then began to rise. Maybe this just might mean she liked him. " Ok what is it?" " Well," She began. "Ok what is it?" " I do like you way more than a friend. It's just.just.. that I didn't think you would like me that way. So I didn't want to tell you." " Ann I love you more than anyone." " You do?" " Yes Ann. You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I never want to lose you as a friend. I have always wished. I have always dreamed, that one day we will be together forever." " Alex you really do?" " Yes Ann. Will you date me?" " Alex I don't know what to say!" " Say yes!" " Yes!" Finally in a matter of hours Alex's life changed right before his eyes. He loved Ann and now he finally had her. He didn't know what to do. He so felt like dancing. He never wanted this moment to end. He wanted to hold her in his arm forever. He wondered what she was thinking. Was she thinking the same thing as him? Ann was so happy now that she had the boy of her dreams. She loved Alex and now she finally had him. She didn't know what she would do. She never wanted to let go of him. She never wanted this moment to pass. Was he thinking the same thing as she was? Were they going to be together forever?  
  
All of these thoughts were running through their heads. They were happy that they were together at last. One problem thought! If they ever broke up would they still be friends. They hoped they would, but they didn't want to keep hoping. They knew they would never keep away their love. 


	3. The Forgotten forest

Chapter 3 The Forgotten Forest  
  
While Ann and Alex were talking about how long they had liked each other, they came up to a sign that said "No Trespassing." Alex thought it meant they were getting close. " Alex, are we almost there. My ankles are starting to hurt." " Yes. I think we are." They kept walking. Both were wondering what lied ahead. After awhile they both felt exhausted. They sat on a rock and ate some of the food they had brought with them. Alex looked around for any sight of the forest. As he looked straight ahead, he could see the tops of never-ending trees. They hurried with their sandwiches. They wanted to get there as soon as they could so they could set up their tent. " Wow! I wonder what this place is going to be like!" Said Ann. "I don't know! Remember I have never been here." He said with a laugh." But, I really hope it's more than magical. Could you imagine Ann! The wonder and the beauty of this long lost magical place. I wonder what lies beyond the forest edge?" " I hope it's beautiful, with no ancient peoples or mysterious monsters to come and kill us. I want this to be a romantic journey for the both of us." "Yes Ann me too." What this lovely couple didn't know is that there really were ancient peoples in this forest. Long forgotten, and very hungry. They knew these two were coming. They could smell it. The creature in the center of the forest no one knows about. No one has lived that long to really find out. But, it is said to be that the creature lives off the dead, rotting carcasses of the ancient ones. Ann and Alex kept getting closer and closer to the forest. Once they got inside they couldn't tell if there was anyone there. The ancient people were camouflaged to match the ground. They kept walking and walking deep into hells gate. The ancient people were gaining on them fast. Faster and faster Ann and Alex fled into the night. Deeper and deeper into the forest they ran. Their hearts beating. When Ann tripped over a rock. Then Ann woke up. She didn't know she had fallen asleep. She thought this dream was real. She swore she could feel the breaths of the ancient ones on her neck. She was relived to see that it was only Alex sleeping next to her. In the tent. In the forest. How had they gotten there? She had not remembered walking after she had eaten her sandwich. She was confused. When Alex woke up, she had asked them how far they had walked after they had last eaten. He had told her a little over 5 miles. He had also told her of how she was quiet the whole way, as if she was daydreaming or something. She couldn't even remember pitching the tent. "Yeah. You did it all by yourself. I went off to get firewood, and when I came back it was already done." Ann thought this a little strange. Maybe she way was daydreaming. Maybe in a trance. She didn't know. She also would never find out. These two didn't know what was lying ahead of them. Was her dream really going to come true?  
  
Ann and Alex then began to eat once again. This time Ann knew what she was doing. She and Alex began to talk about what might lie ahead of them. They talked about the weather of that weekend. They talked about how much they loved each other. They were talking about anything that came to mind just so they could keep their mind off of where they actually were. They didn't want to think of all the bad things that were said to have happened, maybe even right here in this spot. 


	4. Deeper In the Forest

Chapter 4 Deeper In the Forest  
  
The next day Ann kept thinking about the day before. She didn't know what had  
  
happened. Was it a trance? If so how did she get into it? After awhile of sitting in the  
  
tent, Alex and her started to pack up and head through the forest. On their way they saw  
  
rare animals and plants. Then out of nowhere came this gigantic person.  
  
"STOP!" he shouted.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Alex?  
  
" I am the leader of the ChowChow Indians."  
  
" The CowCow Indians?" asked Ann.  
  
" We have been extinct to those outside of our forest. A long time ago we got chased out of our  
  
land by white men with spears and now we are forced to live here. Are you here to chase us  
  
out agian?"  
  
" NO! We would never do that. Not to a person who seems as nice as you." stated Ann.  
  
" We have just come to see if this place really does exsist and if it did we wanted to explore it." said Alex  
  
" Yes this place does exist. Take this card. It is a pass to walk through the forest. If anyone else  
  
questions you say that Mouchi gave you this."  
  
" Why would anyone else question us?" asked Ann.  
  
" There are alot of people like me in this forest...only...they are much hungrier and would like a  
  
sacrafice."  
  
With that he left. Ann and Alex then got a little scared. Just the thought of having someone eat  
  
tham made tham want to hurl. Alex saw that Ann was getting queesy and how she wanted to  
  
turn back and go home. He assured her that nothing would ever happen to her.  
  
They started on their way agian. At every tree they stoped to look for any of the other  
  
ChowChow Indians. They wanted to make sure they had the card with them at all times.  
  
Looking for the Indians and trying to keep track of the card was hard work. You always had to  
  
keep a sharp lookout for unexpected scavengers. They never knew when they were going to go  
  
past a tree and POP theres another Indian. They didn't want to be anyones supper. Not today  
  
at least. They wanted to go through the forest and come out safely. They wanted to show their  
  
friends that they were able to do it.  
  
As they were walking Ann got stung by a bee. She was alergic to bees. Duh! thought  
  
Alex. I really shouldn't of brought her on this trip. Maybe I can help her someway!  
  
" Alex!" said a breathless Ann " In my backpack there is a box. Get it for me!"  
  
"Yes! Right away."  
  
Alex gave the box to Ann. She pulled out a needle and some kind of medicine. Alex didn't  
  
know what it was but he hoped it would help his love. He didn't want to be the cause  
  
of her death. He wanted her to survive this trip.  
  
A few moments after the medicine was injected into her body Ann was up and  
  
ready to go once agian. Alex was relieved! He didn't lose the love of his life on this trip. Thank  
  
the heavens. While walking up pops another ChowChow Indian.  
  
" You look like good lunch." he said.  
  
" We have permission to walk through here." said Ann  
  
" By who your mother?" teased the man.  
  
" No by your leader Mouchi!" Statted Alex.  
  
" You may know his name but where is the pass?" the chowchow Indian asked.  
  
The pass thought Alex....where was the pass? He started searching his pants pockets.  
  
He started searching his bookbag. He knew Ann didn't have the pass he had the pass the whole  
  
trip. Eversince they saw Mouchi he had the pass in his back pocket. It wasnt there.  
  
" So where is it my boy?" The indian asked Angerly.  
  
" I..I can't find it." yelped Alex. 


	5. The Lost Card

Chapter 5 The Lost Card  
When Alex saw that he didn't have the card, he panicked. He didn't know what to do. He thought  
  
it was in his back pocket the whole time. Did it fall out. While he was thinking all these ungrateful thoughts  
  
the other man was starting to take out his knife to sharpen it. Alex told Ann to stay put. Maybe he had  
  
dropped it when Ann got sting by the bee. He ran faster and faster his heart beating. He hoped the man  
  
had not killed her by the time he got back. Hopefully by then he had the card. Running faster and faster  
  
for two miles made him think of the dream that Ann had. She and him had been running hard too. But  
  
one problem Ann said she was there two. Man I wish she was with me, he thought. Then maybe we would  
  
be running for safety. I have to find that card. I just have to. I don't want to be thought of by her parents  
  
as a killer. I really don't.  
  
When he got back to the spot where Ann got stung he saw it right there on the ground where she  
  
had lain. He grabbed the card and started to run back to them when he saw her box of medical supplies  
  
lying on the ground too. He grabbed them and ran the two miles back to his love and the man. He hoped he  
  
would accept the card. He hoped he knew it wasn't a phony. He ran all the way there. He felt like he could  
  
win a race. Maybe even turn into a cheetah.  
  
As he was running back up to the man he saw Ann tied to the tree. He handed the man the pass as  
  
he ran to Ann. He hoped nothing was wrong with her. Why was she always the one in trouble and not him.  
  
She always was getting into danger of some kind this past weekend. With the beestings and the dreams and  
  
a whole bunch of other things on top of that. He tried to get her down but the ropes were too tight.  
  
" Alright you two can pass. Here let me get her down from there." said the Indian.  
  
" Thank you so much kind sir." said Alex with appreciation.  
  
" You are so welcome. You two may way through our forest anytime you want to. My name is Touché.  
  
I will tell the others not to bother you while you go on your way."  
  
" Thank you much sir. Would you like something to eat?" asked Ann as she was getting off the tree.  
  
" Yes thank you two. You are so kind to a hungry man." They gave him two sandwiches and went on their way. They still had the pass just in case one  
  
Indian didn't get Touché 's message. They hoped they could make it all the way through the forest without  
  
anymore trouble. Then the thought of the monster came to Alex's mind. He hoped they wouldn't run into  
  
it. They also hoped it wasn't real.  
  
After awhile of walking they decided to set up cam for the night. The whole day's excitement and  
  
all that walking almost a 100 miles wore them out. Ann set up the tent (she knew what she was doing this  
  
time) while Alex went to get firewood for the evening supper. He hoped nothing would happen to his love  
  
since they were in the middle of the forest. You know what is in the middle of the forest don't you? Yes that  
  
is right the monster. After getting the firewood he ran back to camp to make sure Ann was okay. She was of  
  
course. He was just getting to carried away again. After the nice supper they went to bed for a good nights  
  
rest. 


	6. The Creature

Chapter 6 The Creature  
  
Well the next morning when they woke up they ate breakfast and packed up the tent. After awhile  
  
they started to get bored so they decided to start on their journey once again. As they were walking Ann  
  
noticed that they were in the middle of the forest. The only things she saw were more Chowchow Indians  
  
and animals. All the Indians knew that they were allowed by thanks to Touché. They saw him again and  
  
asked him if there really was a monster in the middle of the forest.  
  
" We don't dare reach the middle of the forest." said Touché.  
  
" Ok." said Ann  
  
After talking to him they set off once again only to find in their way a monster. It was big  
  
and orange. It looked like a dinosaur from long time ago. IT WAS! Ann and Alex didn't know what to do.  
  
It was an ancient monster not seen in millions of years. They didn't want to kill it so they ran. They ran  
  
faster and faster. Their hearts were beating. They looked behind them the monster was following them and  
  
sniffing Ann's backpack. Alex stopped and so did Ann. Ann slowly took out the food in her backpack.  
  
The dinosaur licked it out of her hand. He was a gentile beast. He wasn't going to hurt anyone. When they  
  
first saw him they must have startled him. They knew now what kind of monster was in the forest.  
  
They played with the monster for awhile, he likes fetch you know, and then afterward they  
  
started on their way home. It was an adventurous weekend they knew that. They were glad to have  
  
each other and glad to know what was in the forest. Maybe they could go back one other weekend.  
  
They could go see their new friends and play with the dinosaur. They playful dino.  
Well that's the end of my story I hope you liked it. Please give me some reviews. 


End file.
